


Restless Without You

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Restless Without You

**Title:** Restless Without You  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** 676 **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Warning:** none. ****  
A/N: Some things are just so easily replaced you can’t replace them at all. Somehow, I feel like I’ve written this idea more than once before.

Junsu wakes up with a jolt when he feels pain run up his back. Blinking, he looks around, only to find that darkness of the night greeted him. Carefully, Junsu throws his hands around him, trying to make a sense of where he was. He was not surprised when he realises he’s sprawled at the bottom of the foot of his bed, again. Shivering as the cold got to him, Junsu quickly reached out and grabbed his doona, immediately wrapping it around himself tightly before he tried to make his way back to bed.

He really didn’t like cold weather much. Sighing with irritation, Junsu found that he could not lull himself back to sleep. He briefly thought about tossing and turning in bed for the rest of the night, and that was not appealing.

When he remembered that he never did fall out of bed or lose his covers before, Junsu cringed suddenly, his heart wrenching in pain. In the past, there was always someone who would wake up in the middle of the night and make sure his doona was still covering him. There was always someone who would make sure he didn’t fall out of bed. Strong arms that calmed his soul.

Biting his own lips, Junsu tucked his head under his covers, as though he were hiding from the world, hiding from something that could even pierce the darkness of the night.

Sneakily, Junsu sticks one hesitant hand out of his covers and quickly darts towards his phone, grasping tightly before immediately pulling his hand back under the covers. He stares at Yunho’s name on his phone and wonders if he’d be able to deal with feeling immensely guilty for being terribly selfish if he called Yunho at this ungodly hour.

Deciding better, Junsu places his phone aside and sneaks hi mp3 player under his covers. Taking a deep breath, Junsu puts on his earphones and closes his eyes when Yunho’s voice numbs his thoughts. Yunho was always the solution to his sleeping pills.

.

.

.

Yunho’s eyes suddenly open and instinctively, he sits up from bed. He sighs when he is just about to get out of bed. There was no point. Changmin slept like a log. He no longer needed to wake up in the middle of the night just to make sure Junsu’s covers are not on the floor, and to reorientate the heavy sleeper. Yunho covered his eyes with his palms, his arms felt too empty and cold without his angel in his embrace.

Mentally sighing, Yunho wonders if he should call Junsu and ask if he’s still sleeping properly on his bed. But as he thinks about it more, he realises that there would be no point, because Junsu would have to be awake to take his call. And the point was to leave the other undisturbed as he continues to sleep.

Groaning, Yunho’s fingers pressed against his forehead, he was worrying too much. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep like with worrying thoughts. He had never thought of himself as a worrywart before, but now, he couldn’t find a better adjective to describe himself.

Slowly, Yunho lets his hands roll down his face, his fingers brushes over the soft fur of the giant teddy bear that was temporarily keeping him company. His hands automatically reach out to caress the teddy bear, it was soft, but the feeling wasn’t quite the softness of Junsu’s hair, the silkiness of Junsu’s skin.

Squinting in the dark, Yunho could pretend the teddy bear was Junsu, he could pretend that he could see Junsu’s cute and charming smile instead of the expressionless teddy bear. He could pretend that it was Junsu he was cuddling with and not a motionless teddy bear. He could delude himself.

“Su-yah”, Yunho spoke awfully quietly, whispering into the teddy bear’s ear, “good night”, Yunho placed a chaste kiss on the bear’s lips before his head dropped and his eyes closed shut as he fell back into a asleep again.


End file.
